Problem: How many significant figures does $0290$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{29}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{29}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{29}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.